redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clockworthy/Archive1
edit and Welcome to Redwall wikia , if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me!, Sambrook the otter(The Artist) My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey Otter Delta Sambrook's Story Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 Lenora Longtail Death Knight 1,2, and 3 Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale edit Okay Righto then, thank you very much!--Clockworthy 13:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) edit Hahahaha!! Third!!! TEehee! Any, welcome to Redwall Abbey, Clockworty (I've alaway wanted to say that!) A tip on your sig- here's what mine looks like: Image:Matthias2.JPG| 20 px | User talk: Shieldmaiden |Talk!]] Cut and paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. It must be Precisely right to work Here's a list of colors that work- Red blue crimson saffron green teal orange purple yellow black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box OK! Zaran Rhulain has a list of other colors- ask him about it, cause the only ones I remember are tomato and wheat. Good Luck, Matey! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) edit BY THE FUR!!! GRRR this isn't working! Sorry the sig thingy you need to cut and paste is turning out wrong. Sambrook knows alot about it- you could ask him about it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) edit Haha XD and Heya HEy Clockworthy, I am Sambrook The otter (Nicknamed the artist because I do art work for mysefl , Zaran, sorren, and any one else) But for now, I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. 1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy Orchid lime Maroon Aqua Aquamarine Turquoise Magenta Chocolate Cyan Salmon Goldenrod Fuchsia Khaki Olive Thistle Tomato Wheat Red blue crimson saffron green teal orange purple yellow black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box 9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! P.s. If it works, can you show me? I love feedback! Sambrook the otter Talk! You've done well Shield maiden ^_^ edit Good job You might want to increase the number of pixels for your picture. (BTW, I'm near the end of Chapter 12. Heehee!) Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) edit hmm... When you put it in the "signatures" box, did you check "raw signature"? Sambrook the otter(The Artist) Merry Christmas!! 15:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) edit YAY!! Finally, another Dwopple Fan!!!! 'Mista Stickabee' Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, lol. Well, Im glad its working :D Sambrook the otter(The Artist) Merry Christmas!! 20:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) edit ThanksYay, its great to have another supporter for The Last Stand. Your Moriel and Treil is coming along nicely too. It seems to be that there could be a rift growing between Moreil and Matchlin, I hope they don't become enemies. But your story is different in good way too, its a good story that does not originate in Mossflower and that is what makes it unique. Keep writing Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 03:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) edit Wow, your story is coo, man. KIU, matey!~ BTW, your sig turned out well! Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) edit So who do you like better- Mad Maudie or Deyna? You're story ROCK!! Redwaaaaaaaaaall!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) edit there is A really cool picture of Deyna on his page- the color one of him in water. I have it as my desktop. Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) edit Okay . . . I'll give a basic overview of Chap. 6, and if you still don't understand anything, let me know. Okay, here goes: Brome, Grumm and Keyla are worried about Tullgrew and Celandine. Keyla points out that it was raining a minute ago, but Brome counters that with the point that people may die out of the phropecy. Back at redwall, Ivy is singing a song which rose taught her while she was sleeping, and Martin realizes he knows the words and tune. He sees scenes from Redwall right before, during, and after the tapestry is stolen, and the figures he sees on the tapestry part after his are Swarrt, Gabool, Greypatch, Mariel, Dandin, Joseph the bellmaker, Tarquin, Durry quill, Colonel clary, brigandier thyme, Hon rosie, Mellus, shad, and saxtus. The part after shows the reurring above characters in Bellmaker, including gael, serena, truffen, rab streambattle, and Muta. The familiar-looking otter is Finnbarr Galedeep. The part with th eblue-eyed weasel is Ferahgo, Samkim, Arula, Urthclaw, and Urthwyte. He sees Methusaleh sewing the tapestry back together, then comes back to redwall. Meanwhile, the questers are reunited and Brome begins to teell their story. At noonvale, Ziunzdican sets the walls on fire. See, I liked the idea that the redwallers chronicled the adventures even after martin's death. Any questions? Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) edit HP wiki? What's HP? I thought that was a printer. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) edit NEW SECTION! New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well I asume all wildcats do, because Tsarmaina did.--Tree Climber Talk! 20:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) edit ANOTHER UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) edit Happy Birthday Hope you have a nice b-day. Yeah, I'm going to start a fan fic. Pinedance ConeslingerTalk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you ^^ can't wait to read it! edit My story will most likely be up later. Its title is A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance ConeslingerTalk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) edit Happy Birthday!!! Best wishes today, and have a Happy New Year!! Just Fren I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 5:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) edit RE! HAPPY NEW YEAR, CLOCKWORTHY!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit Have a Happy New Year! Pinedance ConeslingerHappy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit ??????????????????? ?? DTV is what? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit Update Chapter 25! hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!! |Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit You don't have to answer, but how old are you? Pinedance ConeslingerWhat do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 16:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit Yikes! You're 4 years older than me! I'm starting to wonder if I'm the youngest here. Pinedance ConeslingerWhat do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) edit I wondr will seeing Moriel fighting on redwall's side make him ever insaner than he is now, or will he come to his senses? BTW, Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) edit Ah, Martin Such a nice guy- I'll be updating soon as I check on something- then I update! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) edit he was tehre, he participated, HE COUNTS! (But then, you're the wirter. What you say goes.) XD Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) edit Korvuss Skurr In fooling treil and making him trelland. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) edit A sequel to Long patrol or a prequel to MX? BTW, when I finish one of my two stories, I'm starting another. Not telling when set . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) edit NOTE there is debate on wheteher Ugan Nagru was really a Marlfox- maybe you could mention that . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) edit update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Chapter 29. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) edit I have to get off now, but I'll be on again in no mor than 15-20 minutes. BTW, Have you read Outcast of Redwall? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) edit It was OK There's a vid on Youtube called something like "Bryony and Veil- friend or foe" Pretty goo. Another good one for MTW is "So far away Redwall". I have it on my user page Ijust had an interesting thought, sort of a cross between two Redwall books . . . hehehehe, not telling until I finish one of my fan fics! muahhahahahahahaaa!!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nice sig, Clockworthy. I never knew hares could walk on walls, lol. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) edit Once every what? I don't understand yer post on MTWRTNP#'s talkpage. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) edit ok, Ok, oK, OK, OK I won't delete it. Just YOU don't delete Treil. Muahahah- wait till you see what I have in store for Teaselpaw! Mossfloweeeeeeeeeer!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) edit Can I request a picture? Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) edit Details Thanks. Could you draw Pinedance from my story for me? She's a pretty young squirrel with deep blue eyes, walnut colored fur, and light brown paws. Her weapon is a sling and she has netting full of green pinecones on her back cause she's a Coneslinger. She's wearing a blue dress with green trim. If you need more details just let me know. If you want I can do a picture in exchange for you. Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) edit Correct me if'n UI'm wrong, But diodn't I say that Ruggan Bot kiklled Rab? Alos, yeI also said that the Juska bor slew Mirala's family, only Belladonna killed her dad. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ...sure--Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 12:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) edit My sister's Idea. I liked it, so I went for it. At first, I considered starting anothe article after that to show that it was over, but I liked this better. Wait till ya see what happens next . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) edit Aw, dang it! I was goona write sequel to Bellmaker! Waaaaaaaa! Oh well. Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and started part four Taggerung Quest Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) LISTEN UP_ draw treil like make the left side of his face when moriel saw him last< then make the right side when he"s lord trelland_ just an idea 22:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) edit Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III, if you haven't read it and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) edit MAJOR UPDATE killed two people. Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) edit Hollyfires Tale- another update Two chapters on Hollyfire's Tale. It's my fan-fic. Shieldmaiden's good on her's, isn't she? --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 15:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) edit UpdatedAdded part to Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) edit How's the pic of Pinedance coming along.--Pinedance ConeslingerTalk! 00:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks for telling me :D.--Pinedance ConeslingerTalk! 01:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) edit Clock?Can ye tell me how to move stuff to me blog? I'm totally confused. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) edit Already took care of that on my user page, I changed the code so it links to the blogs. ;) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) edit BTW update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Heeheehee!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) edit ok thanks for telling me. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 17:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) edit That's okay. Sorry you lost your camara. Can't wait to see it!--Pinedance ConeslingerTalk! 20:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) edit Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) edit Hey, I'v completed Martin the Warrior II. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:03, 16 February 2009 (UTC) edit Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) edit love your art! Dude, you draw so well! Wish I could draw like that.--MERLOCK 18:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Umm, do you mind me telling you that your picture is a bit big? Maybe you should scale it do to 70px or something, because it's slightly huge... but really good! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ahh, much better! .:) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sunflash is one of my favorites! PrardGrrr... 20:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) edit Hey, here it is!!!!! Hope u like it!!! Sorry about Moriel's shading, it kinda doesn't look good. Moriel and Triel in color! I hope u like it clockworthey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Fantasy is real, who believes me? 17:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance ConeslingerConeslinger Wood 17:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) edit Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It won't let me comment on your blog, so here's what I put fo r Moriel and triel Hahaha!! You sure know how to wriet a yarn!! Spiffin' good! Even if it don't make sense-- heeheehee!! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) edit Hello! I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, please leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my essay and fan fic.Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) edit Hello again... Please talk to me.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, clockworthy? Can you make a pic of feather for me? She's a mouse, she's white, with a green cape, black gloves and black boots, she has a feather in her hair too. PS, She's in my story, Maroo the mouse, check it out if you want! -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px Talk to me! PLEEASE! 12:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) edit Hey There! Will you look on my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thanks!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! edit rE: your entry in my contest Thanks so much!! I really appreciate it! Have fun!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! edit Hey Clocky!! Do mind if I use your character in my fan fiction? The one called "Layla of Redwall"? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) edit ? Can I be in your fan fic, The House of Mallin? If so, I'm Allcassin or whatever the Sand Maraduer's bodyguard, and this is my description: Species: Black Rat Name: Umrag the Destroyer Weapon: Scimitar Features: Tall, muscled, wears a light blue tunic and a brown breastplate over it. Normally calm and collected, but hates fire and is uncomftrable around females. Likes to be around Nature. Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer edit Real pranks Stuff Bragoon and Saro would do. ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 13:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Clockworthy"